


You Get Me So High

by theburningbread



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, New but established relationship, Noisy Sex, Overstimulation, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, post orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: He moaned as he came, a rush of pleasure and warmth rolling through his body after the long buildup of sucking off Geralt and then getting fucked. It felt incredible, and he didn’t hold back the noises escaping his throat, always happy to sing the Witcher’s praises.Geralt had fucked him through it, hips pumping away inside of him as he writhed under him. They slowed now, a gentle pace that kept going, just like the hand pumping over Jaskier’s dick nice and slow.It wasn’t stopping.And then Jaskier remembered.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 573





	You Get Me So High

Jaskier sighed, open-mouthed, as Geralt came in thick stripes all over his face. 

When there was no longer a likely risk of getting anything in his eyes Jaskier let them open, and stare up at the imposing man that stood over him. Jaskier watched Geralt’s eyes follow his own hand as it came up to cup the side of Jaskier’s face. His gaze was as slow as his thumb as it slid up Jakier’s cheek collecting come as it moved. 

_This_ had only started a few months ago despite their months of dancing around the possibility, and years of friendship. The first time Jaskier had been _helping_ Geralt take a bath, he’d gotten to watch Geralt’s head fall back, white hair damp and sticking to his neck and throat as he’d panted and let Jaskier jerk him off in the tub. 

The two of them since then had tripped over themselves trying to get alone time. Pleasuring each other in tiny beds they weren’t meant to share. Geralt pinning Jaskier against a wall in an alleyway and fucking him fast and close with a hand over his mouth. Stolen moments in public places and noisy inns until they’d worked enough to have this moment. They’d filled their packs with supplies and headed out towards the coast together with no set destination in mind, no plans, no need to stop anywhere. 

They had wanted to stop here though, had set up camp even a few hours before sunset after they had found half a dozen hot springs tucked up between sharp hills. They hadn’t even fucked in them which Jaskier was sure either the forest itself or the next bathers would appreciate knowing. They’d sprawled out together, Jaskier leaning against the smooth rock edge with Geralt half-asleep on top of him. It was the peaceful, relaxing moment that Jaskier had been looking for, had _wanted_ for them.

They had then gone back to the camp, and Jaskier had offered one of his favorite tasks of smoothing oils over the scarred plains of Geralt’s body and somehow, completely not his fault or any of his doing, he had ended up getting his face fucked.

Geralt was watching where he touched Jaskier’s face, but Jaskier was interested in a little more focus in those piercing eyes and so before Geralt could pull his hand away Jaskier grabbed it and guided a thick thumb into his mouth. He bobbed his head on the thumb, sucking it in deep, sliding his tongue around the tip, mimicking the same movements he had been making minutes earlier on Geralt’s cock.

The magnificent appendage was still half-hard next to Jaskier’s face and he finally pulled off Geralt’s thumb to gently lap away remaining droplets from the tip of his cock. Even dipping his tongue in the slit, to be _thorough_.

“Careful, we do that again and you’re not going to be able to sing for days” Geralt spoke quietly but it was still loud in the empty darkness of the forest they had camped in. Nothing but the two of them, a fire, and two thoroughly uninterested horses ignoring them from several feet away. ‘Not be able to sing for days’ almost like Geralt enjoyed his singing, hmm.

“You flatter yourself, my dear friend, neither of us are young enough anymore to get it going again quite that quickly,” Geralt snorted as he kneeled in front of Jaskier and used an actual rag this time to clean off the rest of his face. Jaskier had enough time to wonder what they would have been like if they fucked when they were younger, probably even more insatiable than they were now.

“I could be ready as soon as I’d like, as soon as you need,” Jaskier’s own cock throbbed where it was trapped in a comfortable set of pants, ‘as you need’ what an ass who knew far too much about what Jaskier liked already.

“A bluff, you’re bluffing me with this,” He highlighted his words by wrapping his hand around Geralt and stroking it hard and slow. Geralt didn’t flinch, or squirm, or protest like anyone who had come moments ago would. Just watched Jaskier in amusement with those piercing slitted eyes. “Oh my gods, you’re not joking,” Jaskier moved his hand faster, and Geralt filled it out more and more by the second, “you’re just- ready to go again, how did I not know about this?” He was appalled and delighted at the discovery that had taken its time to come to light. 

Geralt just settled against him, pulling him close and letting Jaskier continue to stroke him. “In all the times we’ve been together now you’ve never mentioned you were able to just bounce back like this! I knew Witcher stamina was something to behold but this ‘not quite human’ thing is really working out in my favor, how ridiculous.” And by the time his rant ended Geralt was again completely hard against his hip.

“Ugh,” Jaskier exclaimed, only letting go of Geralt because they needed oil, and Jaskier needed his pants to come off and- “Good, that means you can fuck me, I’m ready to be fucked now.”

Geralt followed him, happily obedient, to their bedrolls without complaint, they were pushed together in a comfortable little nest, but more importantly, had better oil and a more comfortable spot to be on. He kneeled down, sitting on his heels to dig through one of the bags they’d taken from the horses to get what he needed.

“Humans can do it too,” Geralt said dropping down behind Jaskier, wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling against Jaskier’s neck and sliding warm hands down his chest to dip his fingers under the waistband of his trousers while another hand cupped him through the cloth. 

“Humans can-,” Jaskier scoffed, or at least pretended it was that and not him choking as Geralt squeezed him while rocking the dick he’d lined up between Jaskier’s cheeks forward against him… almost… “Humans cannot orgasm and be raring to go a moment later, we’re human we need rest, we-” his breath punched out of his throat as Geralt dragged down the back of his pants to slide skin against skin. 

“Yes you could, doesn’t it feel just as nice after?” Geralt asked and it was a serious question, one Jaskier even had to think about before answering.

“Yeah, yes, it feels good during,” Geralt bent Jaskier forward as he talked, “and it feels nice after I suppose but it’s too much Geralt, you could kill a man with that.” He could hear the bottle of oil opening that he hadn’t even noticed being taken from him. “It’s _too_ good, it’s so good it hurts, I can’t handle it, could never keep going when it feels like that, how could I make myself? Impossible.” The last word came out with a hitch in his voice as a finger slid inside of him.

“You couldn’t do it yourself, but do you want me to?” Geralt asked. He had bent over on top of Jaskier so he could feel his chest rumble against his back as the man spoke. 

“Do I want-” does he want what? “Do I want you to keep going?”

“Do you want me to make you?” Geralt asked, adding another finger.

Jaskier moaned into the blankets beneath him, he could barely imagine it, how harsh, _blinding_ the pleasure was when being touched after. He remembered moments of being stroked just a little too long through his orgasm or when he tried to keep himself inside of someone even though he had already finished. It was always too much for him to handle but... that was it right there, that was what was being offered. _He_ didn’t have to handle it.

Geralt had joked before that pauses in their conversations gave him hope that Jaskier did actually think before opening his mouth sometimes. But this, he didn’t need to think about long.

“Yes Geralt, yes. _Make me_.” 

“You’ll stop me if it’s too much?” Geralt murmured, and Jaskier could feel him sitting back so he could watch his own fingers disappear inside of the man on the ground in front of him.

“Yes.” He assured him without a thought. The _point_ was that it would be too much. “Yes, yes,” he punctuated his words by rolling back on the thick fingers inside of him. “I will I promise.”

Geralt let out a quiet “hmm,” and slipped another finger inside of him, something that used to be a hefty stretch with those big fingers but was more of a necessity with the massive cock that often followed. Jaskier had been respectfully admiring it for years just to find out its already impressive girth grew much more than expected when the man was hard.

He could hear the Witcher moving around behind him, could feel him when he fully pulled off Jaskier’s trousers leaving him naked on the ground. He let himself settle in spreading his legs where he knelt, propping his head up on top of his folded arms. Geralt lifted his ass with an unneeded but very appreciated squeeze, propping him up to sit on Geralt’s thighs as he slid one hand down Jaskier’s back and pushed into him with the other.

They both groaned at that first slow slide of Jaskier being filled up and _fuck_ he had missed it. Not that it had been long but it was funny how quickly he’d gotten attached to all of the new sides of their relationship.

Geralt held onto his hips tight as he picked up the pace, holding Jaskier exactly where he wanted while he fucked him. Jaskier used his grip on the blanket to hold himself in place as he pushed back to meet the incoming thrusts. 

There was no creaking bed to worry about, no need to keep their voices down. The cool air of the forest drifted against one side of their bodies while the warm fire nearby warmed the other side of them and they were finally all alone.

“Mmm Geralt, ah ha-,” He had to choke the words out between the fast thrusts that didn’t get easier to talk through as Geralt slowed down to listen to him speak. “I’d like to see you if we could make that, haaaa- happen,” he wanted to see him when he came, liked watching Geralt’s face as he tightened around him.

He got a positive “Mmm-hmm,” from behind him, and with ease that no human could have had he was being flipped around like he weighed nothing to the man above him, he probably didn’t.

They folded in together as Geralt lined himself back up against Jaskier. The moment Geralt was inside of him their lips met in a messy kiss that faltered with each thrust of Geralt’s hips. Jaskier’s kisses landed on a sharp jaw and Geralt’s parted lips. It wasn’t until Geralt held him still with a hand around his throat that they were able to properly kiss. Properly being a bit depraved, slick, and in Jaskier’s case bitey.

He threw his arms around broad shoulders so he could pull Geralt down further on top of him, his intent to trap his aching dick between his belly and the scarred torso just inches above him. But Geralt gave him more than he was trying to get on his own and slipped a hand between them to finally wrap around Jaskier’s aching cock.

Jaskier had gone untouched for so long that he was slick with how badly he needed to come and how close he was, and the fist that wrapped around him was a welcome tight embrace. 

He lost the thread on their kissing and when Geralt seemed to notice he switched his grip to push up Jaskier’s chin so he could bite and suck at the bard’s neck. That was really what did it, the lips pressed under his ear while strong fingers moved his head around exactly as Geralt wanted and long fingers pulled him off.

He moaned as he came, a rush of pleasure and warmth rolling through his body after the long buildup of sucking off Geralt and then getting fucked. It felt incredible, and he didn’t hold back the noises escaping his throat, always happy to sing the Witcher’s praises. 

Geralt had fucked him through it, hips pumping away inside of him as he writhed under him. They slowed now, a gentle pace that kept going, just like the hand pumping over Jaskier’s dick nice and slow.

It wasn’t stopping.

Jaskier remembered.

His hips were still snapping up into the grip, still chasing the high as he started to whine in the back of his throat. “Geralt-” he moaned out, now shaking under him.

Fist slick with Jaskier’s come Geralt began squeezing again and jerking him off faster. Jaskier’s hands scrambled against his back fingers digging in and legs tightening around Geralt’s waist as his whines started turning sharp breathy little “Ahh, ahh, ahh-”s.

Geralt pushed him down, pressing him against the ground to pin Jaskier with his body and pushing himself deeper inside of him, seemingly content just to let Jaskier fuck himself while squirming around on his thick cock.

And Jaskier was certainly moving. He couldn’t stop himself from jerking around at the oversensitive touch. His hips snapped back and forth, he couldn’t tell if they were going towards the hand stripping his dick or away from it. His body squeezed around Geralt tight enough to hurt any of his previous lovers, but Geralt didn’t even bend. 

It almost felt like one giant orgasm, it felt, in general, more than an orgasm. His whole body was wracked with the pain and pleasure of it all. Geralt’s hand was so slick, and seemingly getting slicker.

But he couldn’t move. Couldn’t get closer or pull away. He had Geralt’s hair covering his face, and the man himself groaning in his ear as Jaskier’s hands scratched around his back trying to find an even better way to lock the two of them together. 

The pace was punishing, mind-numbing and yet under it all Jaskier could feel himself reaching a new peak of immeasurable heights. He wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and curled forward around him like a vice as he screamed through a second orgasm so quickly after his first.

His mind whited out, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything other than the low rasped, “ _Jaskier_ ,” in his ear and the noise he was making. He didn’t even think he was breathing. In fact, he was sure he wasn’t because the first thing he did as he came down was choke in a breath.

He trembled and panted, jerking when Geralt shifted slightly above him and it rubbed his overly sensitive dick against a scarred stomach. “Shh, I’ve got you,” Geralt crooned above him, moving his hands slowly to rearrange Jaskier’s limbs from the death grip they had around his body, to lay him out on the ground. 

Jaskier could feel Geralt’s spend dripping out of him as he pulled out and he was glad the other man had finished even as he cursed him for pulling away. Jaskier’s mind was still muddled around the edges, couldn’t quite focus on anything besides the hum of his body, and the fact that Geralt had just walked away.

He found him patting the horses, the poor ears of those beasts, and taking something out of one of the bags he had left on Roach, and it seemed like an eternity before he was crouching back down between Jaskier and the fire.

“That was one of your greatest songs yet,” Geralt said, wiping Jaskier down with a cloth and some of their water. “I think the whole forest probably heard it, your largest audience as well I’d assume.” 

Geralt was joking with him, gently bending his legs to wipe oil and come out of more orifices than it had any right to be in. Jaskier smiled but let his tired eyes closed, “I’m not certain the townspeople would enjoy that one,” he managed to reply with a sore throat.

“I did,” Jaskier opened his eyes then. He watched Geralt finish cleaning up around them before coming back to Jaskier’s side. “One day you’ll have to perform it for me again.” And he must have heard the rasp in the bard’s voice because he was manhandling him again, propping him up just enough to drink some of the water.

Jaskier nodded, letting himself be moved as blankets were recovered from under him and Geralt settled beside him to tuck Jaskier tight against his side. He moved only to reach up and interlace his fingers with the hand pressed against his chest from where Geralt had thrown an arm around him. 

It was truly a blessing that they both so fully enjoyed be pressed against one another, sex or not. Geralt curled around him like he was trying to protect him from the world, or even… trying to protect what was his world Jaskier could hope. 

“Thanks, I guess you were right,” Jaskier said sleepily to the fire in front of him. 

Geralt laughed, a low chuckle that was rare to hear and one that rumbled through his chest against Jaskier’s back, it was a pleasant feeling against his still trembling skin. He rolled around on nearly liquified limbs to give the sleepy Witcher another kiss before curling up under his chin. It was a far-reaching thank you and he was sure Geralt understood that when he whispered, “of course, Darling,” into Jaskier’s hair as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at [@theburningbread](https://twitter.com/theburningbread) on Twitter! I'm the most active there :)
> 
> Or you can follow [my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flanderamander) I just watched the show last weekend and I'm now like 12 hours into the 3rd game so I think it's safe to say I'll be posting more of these two in the future :)


End file.
